Shikon Cup PreR 1
by TomodachiWriters
Summary: This is a cross between Survivor and Inuyasha stuff...mostly Survivor but i dunno where to put it HAHA....It has some bad language and (kissing?) Just read plss...


Shikon Cup (Pre-R) 1  
  
Players: Kagome, Kikyo, Naraku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Jaken  
  
Interviews:  
Jzy: So Inuyasha, how do you feel stuck with your girlfriends, enemies, and brother?  
Iy: *glares*  
Jzy: Moving on, Sesshoumaru, Do you think you can win this?  
SM: *No Comment*  
Jzy: OOOKAY.I guess no one is in the mood.  
  
Events: The group pitches tents, gathers food, and settles down. IY has to continuously protect Kagome.from the murderous Sesshoumaru and Naraku at the same time watching his back for arrows. Finally night falls, the first voting begins.  
  
Voting Night (1):  
Jzy~ Today is your first chance to cote and rid your team of ones you don't like. Let the voting begin!  
Kagome: Sesshoumaru He keeps trying to kill me  
Kikyo: Jaken He's too ugly to bare  
Naraku: Sesshoumaru He keeps getting in my way  
Inuyasha: Kagome He trying to keep her safe  
Sesshoumaru: Naraku He tries to rival with me  
Jaken: Kagome She called me an ugly toad It's tied between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. A draw was held and Sesshoumaru was forced to put out his fire and leave. The group headed back, heavy hearted. Though a loud cheering can be heard in the distance.  
  
Day Two  
  
Players: Kagome, Kikyo, Naraku, Inuyasha, Jaken  
  
Interview:  
Jzy: Kagome, how do you feel after yesterday?  
Kgm: Extremely glad I am not voted out, but I'm pretty murderous toward Inuyasha.  
Jzy: *sweat drop* Ok.it was fascinating talking to you.  
  
Events: The group toasted the fish IY caught from the river and had breakfast. Then the first round of the game began. After the game the group went back to the tents and watched IY and Naraku wrestle. Very interesting.  
  
Game : Cliffhanger  
Rules: You must answer each question within 5 seconds, each right  
gains you a point, each wrong you will take a step closer to a cliff  
until you fall down. Game ends when someone falls.  
  
The group gathered at the cliff, which lead to water and stood three steps from the edge.  
  
Jzy: Kagome, 5 sec., what is West Asia mostly called?  
Kgm: um.middle east?  
Jzy: Correct, you get a point, Kikyo what does Inuyasha fear the most?  
Kyk: New Moon  
Jzy: Correct, one point  
  
Inuyasha growls as Naraku writes this down in his Hello Kitty Notebook  
  
Jzy: Naraku, does Kagome have a sister?  
Nrk: WHAT? HOW SHOULD I KN-  
Jzy: Wrong, take a step  
  
The group looks frightened  
  
Jzy: Inuyasha, what's 2 x 300?  
IY: *Struggles to count on his fingers but he doesn't have enough* 600?  
Jzy: Correct! One point.  
  
Everyone goes WHOA!  
  
Jzy: Jaken, define "pardon"  
Jkn: What?  
Jzy: Correct! One point.  
Jzy: Kagome, how old am I?  
Kgm: eh.10?  
Jzy: That's ABSURD, take two steps for that!  
  
Everyone Gulps  
  
Jzy: Kikyo, how many strands of hair do I have?  
Kyk: Umm.1600?  
Jzy: Wrong, this answer is "I don't know" take a step  
Jzy: Naraku, what's my favorite store?  
Nrk:?  
Jzy: Times up, take a step! Inuyasha, who is Kagome married to?  
IY: she's WHAT!?!?!  
Kgm: I didn't, I didn't, I'm too young!  
Jzy: For talking out of turn take a step Kagome takes one more step and falls; Inuyasha saves her just in time.  
Game Over Final Score:  
Kagome: 1pt  
Kikyo: 1pt  
Naraku: 0 pt  
Inuyasha: 1 pt  
Jaken: 1 pt  
  
Two days in the game and they have survived, but with such an evil host, will they?  
(Jazzy~ Hey sorry.I lost the question sheet)  
  
Day Three  
  
Players: Kagome, Kikyo, Naraku, Inuyasha, Jaken  
  
Events: Today is the day of relaxation; the group spends the whole day chilling in a hot springs. Separately though.  
  
Interview:  
Jzy: So, Kagome. How do you like yesterday's game?  
Kgm: *Glares at Jazzy, then leaps up to strangle her*  
  
The night approached, the voting has begun  
  
Jzy: Today you will vote out yet another member of the group. Remember, no voting out hosts, cause I'm supporting your prize.  
Kagome: Inuyasha Just to pay him back  
Kikyo: Naraku He's looking at me funny  
Naraku: Jaken I hate his dumb looks  
Inuyasha: Jaken His staff bothers me  
Jaken: Jaken I miss my master Jzy: Jaken, you have been voted by the group to leave us tonight. Good-Bye.  
  
Day Four  
  
Players: Kagome, Kikyo, Naraku, Inuyasha  
  
Events: Game day. The group tries to over sleep to skip the event. But Fortunately Jazzy was there to 'wake' them up. Since time was running out, they had to go to the meeting place without breakfast. Boy were they lucky.  
  
Game - You are what you eat The hungry contestants dragged their feet to the game field.  
  
Jzy: I know you are hungry. So I have arranged a game that will satisfy your hunger. If you win.  
  
Rules: You are to sit in a chat and fall into a deep meditation. Your favorite meals will float around you, tempting you. If you show any sign of being unable to resist, you will be electrocuted. Jzy: and the winner gets.vola! *Flings the cloth off a table*  
Prize: A table of food enough to last 24 hours  
  
The contestants jaws drop wide open as drool floods the room  
  
Let the Game BEGIN 5 minutes later None of the contestants are in a meditational mood. All eyes watched the food in front of them.  
  
10 minutes later Chicken: I'm cool, I'm hot. Come get meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee IY: *whimper*  
  
SHHHHHHIBAM!  
  
Inuyasha falls on the floor, now a fried demon.  
  
The game continues  
  
30 minutes later Kagome watches jazzy sit down at her deluxe meal and drools a tiny bit.  
  
SHHHIBAM!  
  
Two down  
  
2 hours later No motion from Naraku and Kikyo 5 hours later Still no motion 1 second after Kikyo grabs the food in front of her and stuff it in her mouth  
  
SHHHHHHHHHHBAMMM!!!!  
  
Game over  
Winner: Naraku  
  
Day 5  
  
Players: Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Naraku Event: Last night the contestants spent a whole day without food, they are now desperate. Naraku was given his prize at noon and refused any request from fellow teammates. This does not serve him well.  
  
Voting Night:  
Jzy: this is the second to last voting we will have in this pre- regional competition. Keep in mind who and why you vote that person out, you may begin.  
Kagome: Naraku He doesn't share his food  
Kikyo: Naraku Food hogger  
Inuyasha: Naraku Fucking Bastared  
Naraku: Inuyasha He scratched me. Jzy: Naraku, I am sorry to say that you are the one who leaves us tonight. Good-bye.  
  
Day 6  
  
Contestants: Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo  
  
Interview:  
Jzy: This is the second to last day you are here. Would you miss it?  
Kgm: Hell no  
Kyk: Do I look crazy?  
IY: *Grumble* Event: Finally getting a meal, the team gathered to the game. Then returned to the camping ground to prepare for the next voting. Game - Theeee Originals  
*the originals includes 'Truth or Dare', 'Duck duck good', 'Hide'n seek', etc. Rule: The game is drawn out of the box, the rules vary  
Jzy: This is the last day of games, the day of the originals. I will pick the game out of the box. *Jazzy sticks her hand in the box* And the game is..SPIN THE BOTTLE!!! *I love it when I make the rules*  
  
Rules: No matter who the bottle lands on, you have to kiss them  
  
Scoring: Depending on the passion of the kiss, scores will be given by the judge (me), the viction and the third person. (1-10) Jzy: Let the game BEGIN!!!  
Round One  
  
Kagome spins the bottle and it lands on.Kikyo. Kagome grimaced and gives her a peck on the cheek.  
Jazzy~ 1 Kikyo~ 7 Inuyasha~ 3 Total: 11  
  
Kikyo spins. The bottle lands on.a squirrel? Desperate for points, Kikyo grabs the squirrel and gives it an amazing FRENCH!  
Jzy~ 10 O.O Squirrel~ 10 X3 Kgm~ 10 IY: Speechless x.x Total: 30  
  
Inuyasha spins. Bottle lands on.a nearby tree. Inuyasha blushes furiously, then gathers up courage and charges at the tree. Tree crashes.  
Jzy~ 5 Tree~ 0 Kikyo~ 8 Kgm~ 7 Total: 20  
Round 2  
  
Kagome spins. The bottle ands on.Inuyasha *Kikyo raises an eyebrow and looks at Kagome, bored* Kagome scowls and puffs up her chest. She takes a deep breath and marches toward Inuyasha. When she reaches him she gaze's lovingly into his eyes, then lunges to suffocate him with kisses Kikyo: ohhhh your gonna pay  
Jzy~ 7 Kikyo~ 0 _ IY~ 8 O.o Total: 15  
  
Kikyo spins, consequently, the bottle lands on.Inuyasha (is he lucky or what). Kikyo glares at Kagome and waltzes towards Inuyasha. IY: *Gulp* Kikyo (seductively): hey ya' little pupppyyy.. IY: hehe..*nervous giggle* Kikyo: COME TO MAMA!!!!! *pounces on top of Inuyasha and does a French and slurp and all*  
Jzy~ 10 Kgm~ 0 *hmph* IY~ 10 X.x Total: 20  
  
Inuyasha spins the bottle, the bottle lands on.the same tree (didn't I tell you he was lucky? *Sweat*) IY walks over to the trunk and kisses it lightly, tree sighs in relief  
Jzy~*Rolls eyes* 0 Kgm~ *Blank stare* 2 Kikyo~ *disappointed*  
Tree~ *happy* 10 Total: 13  
Game Over  
  
Day Seven Players: Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha  
  
Interview:  
Jzy: Kagome, your going to vote out Kikyo right?  
Kgm: *Sly Grin* mayybee.maybee not.  
Jzy: what about you Kikyo? Are you going to vote out Kahome?  
Kky: you'll see  
Jzy: Inuyasha if Kagome and Kikyo are gonna vote each other out, who would you vote for?  
IY: .I dunno.*mutters* stupid women  
  
Events: Group stays in tents all day, so I have no idea what went on.  
  
Voting Night: (spooky music in the background)  
Jazzy: Tonight is the night of the last voting. Tonight we will decide who will leave and who will go on to the regionals let me repeat the scores:  
Kagome: 27  
Kikyo: 51  
Inuyasha: 34 Since Kikyo's score passes 50, she cannot be voted out. Now, let the voting begin!  
Kagome: Inuyasha *smiles some*  
Kikyo: Inuyasha *no comment*  
Inuyasha: wince DON'T YOU SEE?!?!?! THEY'RE TEAMING UP AGAINST ME...(shouting continues) Jzy: Inuyasha, you have been voted to leave us tonight.Good-bye IY: NO you Fucking Bitch! There is no way in seven hells you can do this to me. Jzy: SECURITY! Two thugs in tuxes come running. Each seizing one arm, they drag the trashing,yelling and cursing Inuyasha off the island.  
  
Jzy: Now.Kagome and Kikyo.Time for the great news..YOU'RE GOING TO THE REGINONALS!!!! *Loud cheering goes on, Kagome and Kikyo hug each other, squealing and jumping up and down*  
  
Inuyasha Team 1 Regionals over.  
Winners: Kikyo and Kagome  
Going to: Shikon Cup Regionals  
  
Jzy: Okay.you can stop now.good job.and turn off the music  
  
Stay Tuned For Inuyasha Team 2 Pre-Regionals 


End file.
